clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claws
Claws is an American comedy-drama television series that premiered on TNT on June 11, 2017. On July 12, 2017, TNT is renewing for second season, which premiered on June 10, 2018. On July 2, 2018, it was announced for a renewed third season, set to air on June 9, 2019. A fourth season was announced on October 1, 2019, declared to be its final season. The series also became avaliable on the streaming service Hulu on May 11, 2018; the second season was added on May 12, 2019, for streaming. Synopsis At the center is salon owner Desna (Nash), who lives with and cares for her mentally ill twin brother, Dean (Perrineau). Desna’s staff includes best friend Jennifer (Lyon), a tenuously sober ex-party girl raising two children from previous relationships; Quiet Ann (Reyes), Desna’s enigmatic driver who also provides security for the salon; Polly (Preston), a mild-mannered preppy who recently served time in prison for identity theft; and Virginia (Tran), who makes no effort to hide her boredom and impatience with her job. Adding chaos to the Nail Artisan mix is Roller (Kesy), a gangstered-out redneck who runs a barely legal pain clinic and uses Desna’s nail salon to launder the obscene profits; Bryce (Rankin), Jennifer’s husband who is also newly sober and trying to stay legit by working as an abundance coach; and Dr. Ken Brickman (Antoon), a bona fide doctor at a decidedly un-bona fide and illegal drug clinic. Season One One year after laudering money for the Dixie Mafia, the women of Nail Artisan of Manatee County strive to move away from the crime and migrate to a nail salon in Sarasota. Gifted less than promised and done with the neglect of her partner, Desna Simms lead her crew in a spiral to cover her tracks and burn the bridge to Uncle Daddy. Season Two Under the leadership of the Russians, Desna and the women are locked into finding themselves in the crime world, while the Dixie Mafia put forth an effort to rebuild themselves. Season Three Acquiring the property of her former lover, Desna and the crew group against a duo adversary while running a fronting casino and a criminal organization of their own. Cast Main Cast *Niecy Nash as Desna Simms (Season 1-3) *Carrie Preston as Polly Marks (Season 1-3) *Judy Reyes as Annalisa Zayas (Season 1-3) *Karrueche Tran as Virginia Loc (Season 1-3) *Jenn Lyon as Jennifer Husser (Season 1-3) *Jack Kesy as Roller Husser (Season 1-3) *Kevin Rankin as Bryce Husser (Season 1-3) *Jason Antoon as Dr. Kenneth Brickman (Season 1-3) *Harold Perrineau as Dean Simms (Season 1-3) *Dean Norris as Clay Husser (Season 1-3) *Jimmy Jean-Louis as Dr. Gregory Ruval (Season 2, recur Season 1) *Suleka Mathew as Arlene Branch (Season 2-3, recur Season 1) *Evan Daigle as TobyDeadline - 'Claws': Evan Diagle Upped To Regular, Rebecca Creskoff & Michael Horse To Recur (November 16, 2018) (Season 3, recur Season 1-2) Recurring Cast *Dale Dickey as Juanda Husser (Season 1-2) *Christina Moore as Mandy Heiser (Season 1-3) *Elvis Nolasco as Chip Lauderdale (Season 1-2) *Andrea Sooch as Riva (Season 1, minor Season 2) *Hunter Burke as Hank Gluck (Season 1-2) *Franka Potente as Zlata Ostrovsky (Season 2) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Matilde Ruval (Season 2) *Sherry Cola as Special Agent Lucy Chen (Season 2) *Rebecca Creskoff as Melba Lovestone (Season 3) *Michael Horse as Mac Lovestone (Season 3) *Glynn Turman as Calvin SimmsDeadline - Pollyanna McIntosh Books 'Lodge 49'; Glynn Turman Joins 'Claws' (February 27, 2019) (Season 3) *Bechir Sylvain as EJDeadline - 'Claws' Casts Brechir Sylvain; Meg Steedle Joins 'Mr. Mercedes' (April 25, 2019) (Season 3) Development Production The series was originally ordered and planned to be a half-hour, single camera comedy for HBO on December 13, 2016. The production was picked up by TNT, given a season with 10 episodes and plotted as a comedy-drama television series.Variety - 'Claws': TNT Orders Nail Salon Series From Rashida Jones, Starring Niecy Nash (December 13, 2016) Filming The filming took place in Westwego, New Orleans, and Sarasota.Bradenton Herald - New TNT show 'Claws' is set in Palmetto and Manatee County | Bradenton Herald (March 15, 2017) Videos Teasers Claws (TNT) "Shifty" Promo HD - Niecy Nash, Karrueche Tran series Claws (TNT) "Legends" Promo HD - Niecy Nash, Karrueche Tran series Claws (TNT) "Retribution" Promo HD - Niecy Nash, Karrueche Tran series Claws Hard PROMO TNT Claws Rebel PROMO TNT Claws Me And My Girls PROMO TNT Claws Season 2 Teaser (HD) Claws Fire - Season 2 Premieres Summer 2018 PROMO TNT Claws Season 3 Teaser Promo (HD) Claws “Dirty” 30 TNT Claws Gangsta PROMO TNT Claws Season Premiere June 9 PROMO TNT Trailers Claws (TNT) Trailer HD - Niecy Nash, Karrueche Tran series Claws Series Premieres June 11th TRAILER TNT Claws Crew - Season 2 Premieres This Summer PROMO TNT Behind the Scenes Claws What is Claws? BTS TNT Claws Inside Season 1 BTS TNT Claws Inside the Crew BTS TNT Claws Empowerment, Strength of a Woman CLIP TNT Claws Season 2 Overview BEHIND THE SCENES TNT Claws The Crew - Season 2 BEHIND THE SCENES TNT Claws Clawsian Moments - Season 2 BEHIND THE SCENES TNT Celebrate International Women’s Day with TNT References External links * *Claws on Television Wiki * }} Category:Browse Category:Claws Wiki